zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze JurassicPark
| Scenario = | PlayerSlots = 64 | SpecialItems = 0 | KeyAuthor = ButterKnife | Fix = (c1v4) Creat_1 | Title4 = Texture support | Persons4 = Japetheape | Title5 = Prefabs | Persons5 = ATIX JJ45 / intox. studios | SV = c1v4 | GBIDS = 154867 | SV2 = v2 | GBIDS2 = 48582 }}ze_JurassicPark is a Zombie Escape map developed by ButterKnife, and is themed on the popular movie Jurassic Park. It appears in . Overview Development It is speculated that the original author has left mapping, and therefore a new version from him is unlikely. First version . After the OrangeBox update for Counter-Strike: Source, it was left broken and unplayable. A few weeks later, some fixed versions were released. However, they suffered high latency in the spawn area. Last version by the original author; still appears on many servers. Fixed version A semi-remake by Creat_1, rebuilt the map from scratch. Remake Since then another map called ze_JurassicPark_Firewall created by Sally-2K has been released. Unlike the Creat_1 version which is not a complete remake, it instead features some new changes such as new models, hold points and a completely altered ending. Map specifications * Custom props/models. * Custom textures. * 1 specific soundtrack. Tactics * Players could rush the map and not worry about falling into the holes and use several players to break the ladder blockers to continue quickly. They could also walk the planks and then break them, leaving the zombies to break the ladder blockers and thus giving the humans plenty of time to escape. * The truck is triggered after jumping over the road blocks. Some players should wait here to cover those who got fallen behind in order for them to escape safely. * Some players could break the door to the power room and then hold it to help delay the zombies from turning the power off. This works very well but this will ultimatly result in sacrificing themselves. Walkthrough The map starts in a forest-like environment where humans must jump over fences and then run through the main Jurassic Park gates (as seen the in the screen shot). After this players must either walk the set of breakable planks across the hole, or fall down into the water and break the ladder blocker to get up. This is followed by a running section featuring a stegosaurus and raptors. The next section requires jumping on planches followed by another breakable plank. Once the players have succesfully passed these obstacles, they will reach a set of pitfall traps and a truck. This truck will take players around the perimeter of the t-rex paddock. Those who miss the truck can then either walk, or climb over the fence using the breakable rocks and sign. The final section of the map is a helicopter pad where you must wait for the helicopter to come, followed by jumping into it in order to win the map. Notas * The map features prefabs models from mappers atix and AuroraF. * Some servers provided high zombie health, and as a result they were able to climb over the final electric fence without dying, while originally they should instantly die if they touched the fence. Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:ButterKnife Category:Creat_1